


Bathtime

by LiberAmans214



Series: The Great Bath Week of Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And they both love Baths, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Communication, Cute Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Gabriel/Sam Winchester-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sam Winchester is good at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Sam Winchester's the kind of boyfriend who just knows when their archangelic significant other needs a break, and proceeds to do the needful to get him to agree to taking one. Drawing a bath, and offering to spoon turn out to be suggestions which don't get rejected easy.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The Great Bath Week of Sam Winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [ this ](https://misha-moose-dean-burger-lover.tumblr.com/post/617313324156305408/benefits-of-having-a-bath-with-sam-winchester-he) tumblr challenge.

“What’s that?” Gabriel straightens from his slouch at the sound of running water, cautiously unentangling himself from where he’d impressively curled up Sam’s favorite chair, fitting a little too snug, but downright adorably.

“What do you think it is?” Sam grins, stepping into the room. He has his arms folded across his chest.

“Doesn’t sound like the end of the world.” Gabriel throws back, lightly. It’s a casual throwback to that awful day in Mystery Spot, and Sam’s face almost twists into a frown - but then, doesn’t.

Gabriel’s only trying to be mildly annoying so Sam leaves him alone to wallow. Unfortunately for him, though, Sam Winchester knows his boyfriend way too precisely for that.

“Probably ‘cause it isn’t one.” Sam walks up to Gabriel, offering him a hand. Gabriel hasn’t been big on physical contact, lately. He’s been drawing into himself a little bit - and Sam’s determined to undo it, and he knows where to begin. With Gabriel, it seems like he always does.

There’s a pause. And then Gabriel grabs Sam’s hand, with an exaggeratedly nonchalant sigh.

“Take a bath with me?”

“And they say chivalry is dead.” Gabriel feigns a gasp, but the pretense of mocking can’t make it to his eyes.

“Gabriel?” Sam exhales, remembering to be patient. “I’d appreciate the company, and I’m guessing you would, too. I mean, unless you _actually_ don’t want to.”

“I’m always up for naked Sammiches.” Gabriel tells him, in a voice too sincere for his words, to be fair.

“Don’t make it gross.” Sam leans down to plant a fleeting kiss on Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel chases after it when he pulls off, going up on his tiptoes, but still ending up a good way away. “I’m sure the bath’s ready. C'mon.”

“This is exactly why our relationship works.” Gabriel declares, following his favorite human to the bathroom, and undressing as he speaks. “This is why _we_ work.”

Sam takes off his second overshirt, while Gabriel rolls his eyes in the background. “Oh?”

“You know, like, we both have our roles here.” There’s a twinkle in Gabriel’s eyes, which implies that he’s mostly joking. “I warm your chair with my butt all day, and you always know when I need a bath.”

Sam laughs. And steps out of the trousers pooled at his ankles, while Gabriel ogles him like he hasn’t been getting to do it for years, at this point. “You know what? That might just be exactly why we work.”

“I know, right?” Gabriel steps closer to the bathtub, but Sam asks him to pause with a gesture, as he pulls off his boxers. “What?”

“It’s easier if I get in first.” Sam shrugs, stepping in, and taking just a few seconds to properly sprawl out in a corner. He’s wet up to his pecs, and his knees stick up, but they’re the only parts which do - well, they happen to own an impressively large tub, okay? “Big spoon, and all that.” He adds, winking.

“See how correct I was about roles?” Gabriel steps in too, and tests his balance a couple of times, before settling in against Sam.

Sam tucks an arm around Gabriel’s middle, and the latter visibly relaxes in his arms. It makes him pleased to feel it - limbs loosening, closed eyes - and the forced-or-unforced snark finally dissipating to a comfortable quiet, as they both secretly like best.

“I love this.” Gabriel sighs, voice soft and mellow.

“I love _you_.” Sam responds, merely to be cheesy, and merely to earn himself that short, excited breath of a chuckle from the love of his life.


End file.
